The Direct Approach
by Wilwarren
Summary: After the Madison Square Garden concert Olivia can't sleep and gets into a conversation with Wen which leads into a turning point in their relationship. One-Shot, Wen/Olivia


**A scene popped into my head the other day about Lemonade Mouth and I decided to write it. It's just a one shot, but I hope you'll like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own absolutely any rights concerning Lemonade Mouth. Those belong to Disney. And in that case I want to belong to Disney too!**

* * *

><p>It was the night after our concert in the Madison Square Garden. I couldn't get myself to sleep. Adrenaline was still pumping in my veins hard, and while the others turned in pretty quickly I sneaked out from my room into the living room to watch some television. We had a huge hotel suite with three separate rooms. I shared mine with Mo. Wen and Scott had the other and we put Charlie and Stella into the third because they both snored loudly.<p>

Mo was sound asleep when I left for the grand common room. I collapsed onto the sofa and surfed through the channels until I found a light chick-flick I could watch without thinking very hard. I settled in comfortably, pulling a fuzzy blanket on myself.

I didn't mind being alone. I always was a little bit of a loner. Well, big time loner, to be honest. I was more than grateful of my friendship with the band. They pulled me out of my loneliness, made my life better. I didn't have a big family. Besides my father and Grams I had nobody. But they became my extended family. They were all my loved ones, but some were much more loved then the others. One of them to be specific. But he didn't seem to know about it. Or at least haven't done anything to act upon it, and I wasn't going to be the first to take that step. Not in a million years I would admit to Wen Gifford that I was in love with him unless I was perfectly sure he felt the same. And I wasn't. Not that we didn't have our moments. We had, that was my concern. Those moments came and gone and nothing ever happened between us. If I ever had a feeling he might have some feeling towards me besides friendship those missed chances certainly made me doubtful. So I stayed silent and made no move towards him. I wouldn't be the one making it awkward between us with an unwanted confession.

I was halfway through the film when I heard a door open. I instantly turned down the volume, guilty that I woke someone. Wen shambled next to my bed and my heart skipped a beat. He looked hot when he was drowsy. His short red hair looked even more tousled than ever, his eyes were narrow and the pillow made some red mark on his face. Baggy grey pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt was his only attire in which he looked even taller. I really liked his 'out of the bed' look and I slightly blushed when I thought that I could get used to looking at him like that.

"What are you doing up?" he asked sleepily, emphasizing every word with disapproval. His eyes were closed half the time.

"Couldn't sleep. Adrenaline rush," I answered apologetically.

"What's on?" he enquired turning his eyes towards the screen, trying to decipher the lineup.

Now that he didn't watch I risked a little smile at how cute he looked, than checked the program guide. I wasn't even sure what the movie's title was.

"'Heavenly love'. An epic love story between a nun and a fallen angel set in the medieval England," I read the synopsis out aloud.

He blinked a few times as if trying to comprehend what I was just saying or maybe just to stay awake, then he surprised me with saying,

"Sounds good. Scoot over."

I looked at him disbelievingly, not really believing that this short summary would pique his interest. But of course I slid to the side, making a lot of room for him to sit down. Although there was plenty place on the couch he flopped down so close to me that our thighs touched. He flung his left arm on the back-rest of the sofa behind me and patted his chest a few times with his other hand signaling me to lay my head there. I eyed him curiously but he wasn't even looking at me, just focused on the television. I had no idea what got into him, but I suspected this was one of the moments when I would think something was going to happen between us, then would turn out it was okay in our friendship to cuddle in a couch while watching a romantic movie. Maybe I shouldn't do this. Maybe I should keep my distance to avoid hurting myself even more. Oh, who was I kidding? Of course I would enjoy every close contact I had with him. I moved a little, I pulled my legs up and settled myself in his embrace and tried not to sigh in contentment as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

The movie couldn't engage me anymore. I let myself take secret pleasure in his closeness. I inhaled his scent, listened to his rhythmic heartbeat and take delight in his low chuckles which he did whenever he found the film amusingly lame. Which was all the time. I was so lost in this bliss that I barely noticed that his hands traveled up on my shoulders and now his long fingers gently caressed my neck, slowly drawing unknown shapes on it. Of course when the intimacy of that settled I panicked and froze. What should I do now? He didn't even seemed to be aware of what he was doing, just continued to focus on the screen. Should I just lean into his touch? That would certainly spoke of my true feelings towards him. Should I pretend I didn't notice either that things became a little too sensual between us? Why would he do such an intimate thing if friendship was all he felt for me? This kind of touch was not included in a friendship. Even I knew that.

These reasons seemed solid enough to risk the revelation. Just when I made up my mind to ease up, he withdrew his hand quickly, like he had just realized what he was doing. He even mumbled a hasty "Sorry." With that he removed his arm to the rest and it was like nothing would have happened. Nothing, only my heart had shattered to pieces. A tear threatened to fall out of my eye but I forced it back. I wouldn't cry, at least not in front of him. I wasn't going to admit the reason for my sudden depression. I didn't even move out of his hug. If this was all he wanted from me I was not going to beg for more. This should be enough. Somehow I should get over it.

The movie ended in five minutes and I was determined to keep up the façade. He was my friend. My best friend actually and I wasn't going to lose him over a crush. What we had was more permanent.

We could even sleepily discuss the movie with him during the credits. Like friends would do.

I was going to unfold myself from his embrace when the flashing screen raised my attention.

"This is Jenny Berger, from Rockfactory. Stay tuned for the hottest gossip about the smoldering hit band Lemonade Mouth. Seems like the fan ladies lost another single male member of the band as keyboardist and rapper Wen Gifford got tangled up with rising actress Mariella Gale."

I watched open mouthed and with a blank mind as they showed video proof for the aforementioned headline. Wen was leaning down to the much shorter Mariella who was whispering something to his ear. She looked beautiful. She really was, I met her too on the same evening in which they took that shoot. She was nice too, but right than I hated her with everything I got. How dared she be so close to my Wen? And said Wen… how dared he touch me like it meant something when he was involved with this girl.

"Look at that," I heard his amused voice from my side. "I have a girlfriend."

That was all I could take. I jumped up from my seat shaking down his arm.

"Yeah, congratulations," I said in a tone what I intended to be scornful, but came out a bit shaky. My eyes were burning with unshed tears again.

"Wait, wait," he stopped me by grabbing my arm after he sprung up from the sofa too. "I was joking. You know that is a hoax. Nothing happened on that night. You were there."

Yeah, on my right and rested mind I might not have listened to anything I saw on TV. Our PR girl warned us not to watch these kind of shows, because were new on the scene and they would grab every little information they got and would twist it out just to make us even more interesting. Because frankly we weren't that much of a celebrity gossip material. We weren't into drugs, drinking or partying. We hung out together and spent our free time home. Dull. So they started to make things up. So rationally I shouldn't believe any word I hear. But I wasn't rational that night. My heart took over and my heart was bitter and flawed.

"That is none of my business," I exclaimed loudly, yanking my arm out from his grip.

"That should be your business," he replied also on a high tone. His exclamation was full of anger and frustration which I couldn't explain. Why should that be my business? I wasn't his girlfriend. And it wasn't even my fault. He had no right to be angry. He had no right to suggest he was flirting with other girls because I wasn't available.

"What are you talking about? You are the one who apologize for touching me."

I wasn't going to say that. It just slipped out. Oh, why couldn't I hold my mouth? Now I was out in the open, basically admitting that his touches haven't skipped my attention.

His reaction wasn't what I expected it to be. He laughed mirthlessly.

"That's because every time I try to make it further you are going cold. I figured it's unwanted."

My instant reply was on my tongue. I was going to reject that, but the happenings of the night starting to came back to me in a new light. Could that be that he interpreted my indecisiveness and shyness as refusal? Have I done that all the time? As I thought hard I found that I did. Because every time he touched me it made me so confused I froze. Maybe that really seemed like I didn't want those touches. Oh my God, was it really me who stood in the way of our relationship by showing reserve? Maybe it was, but it still didn't give him the prerogative to go all cozy with that actress.

"You know you flirting with other girls don't help me believe that you meant it."

"Oh, geez, Olivia, she just asked something. I don't even remember what," he waved his hands towards the television. As I turned my eyes back to the clip they constantly repeated about the two of them I noticed that Wen listened to what the girl said and then motioned towards the other end of the room. Suddenly I remembered the circumstances we met Mariella Gale in. She was searching for the ladies room. I felt like an idiot. And I was starting to feel like an even bigger one when I noticed one other thing. They cut it from the video but all this time Wen had his arms around somebody beside him. That was me. He was with me all along.

"I'm not flirting with other girls," he continued on a softer tone as he watched as the realization sunk in my head. "I'm only flirting with you, but you don't seem to notice."

When guilt for my accusation and shock from his words tied my tongue one more time he collapsed back onto the sofa, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Seriously Olivia, I have no idea how to make it any more obvious to you that it's you I love."

For a moment I just gaped at him trying to decide if that was reality or I just dreamed that he said he loved me. Because I had dreams like that before and it sucked waking up. No, that was definitely the reality. I could see he was a little concerned I would react to his confession the same way as I did to his other advances. I shouldn't hide my emotions anymore. And why should I when he loved me?

The recognition that I was free to show how I felt about him struck me like a thunderbolt. The surge of relief swept through me and I suddenly forgot about myself and sprung at him. Of course my pathological clumsiness took effect again and I awkwardly landed on his lap. His groan was not one of pleasure when I fall onto him, but he steadied us into a more comfortable position a second later. And to a more intimate one as well, because I was now basically straddling him. I blushed instantly but decided it was not a bad place to be after all. He didn't seem to mind it either. Since he was way taller than me our heads were now in the same level. He reached up with both his hands to brush out the loose strands of hair that fall into my face and then left his palms on my cheek, gently massaging it with his thumbs. The intensity of emotions in his eyes and his gentle caress overwhelmed me and this time I didn't even have to think about easing into his touch with a content smile. That earned me a delighted sigh.

"That's more like it," he said seemingly satisfied with the way I took his affection.

"What do we do now?" I asked shyly after we stayed like that for a few heartbeats just staring into each other's eyes and luxuriating in the moment.

"Since you don't take hints well I'll say we should try the direct approach."

I didn't have time to ask what that might be before he closed in and placed his lips on mine. I could feel the hotness from my cheeks run through my entire body, making me delightfully numb and jittery at the same time. The world shrunk on the two of us, and suddenly nothing mattered just the slow caress of his mouth on mine. His kiss was gentle and probing. He gave me time to adjust to the sensation, since it was my first time. But I soon found out I was a quick learner. I imitated his movements and his soft moan told me I was doing something quite right. I heartened up by that. The kiss started to get more passionate but I soon found out it still wasn't enough.

I grabbed his short red hair and pulled it for a better angle. I felt him smile into the kiss and as a response he wounded one arm around my hip and pulled me closer until our lower bodies' touched. I moaned out loud in pleasure and astonishment as I felt him underneath me, only separated by two thin layer of clothing. He played upon my surprise to engage us in a deeper kiss. I couldn't get enough. My head was spinning but I was enjoying the feeling.

I had always wondered what it would be like to kiss him, but it was even better than I imagined. My shyness and the improbability of the situation blocked me from fantasize about a hot making out like this one. But right at that moment I felt anything but shy. Wen always had the ability to calm me down or to lure me out of my shell but with his kiss he managed to turn me completely upside down. I felt confident, I felt wanted, I felt sexy. But eminently I enjoyed the effect I had on him. Encouraged by my newfound power I tried moving a little. I didn't even know what I was doing, I acted out of instinct but when I grinded my hips he broke our kiss to heave. I wanted to try that again but he put his hands on my hips firmly and stopped me from moving.

"We have to slow it down," he said. His voice was shaky and so husky it gave me chills, but the next second my coyness returned.

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked frightened, fearing that I humiliated myself. I folded my arms before myself defensively although it was not necessary to cover myself as I was fully clothed.

"No, no, no, no," he assured me hastily then he untangled my arms and placed a soft little kiss at the hollow of my neck and lingered there while he whispered his next sentence. "What you did was actually amazing, but I think we have company."

I jumped up instantly scanning the room but seen no one. Then I heard soft murmurs and chuckles and I realized that my fellow band mates eavesdropped on our whole argument and then on the making up as well. No wonder we woke them up, we were pretty loud. In both parts.

I blushed from head to toe but Wen seemed to be amused by the situation. He leaned back on the sofa with a pleased smile. He waved with his hand beckoning me to his side. I sat back and he pulled me closer but this time he didn't kiss me just rested his forehand on mine. I understood we had to calm ourselves down before all hell breaks loose here. But I owed him a confession. Although I thought my actions spoke for me I wanted to make sure we were clear. I was all for direct approach now.

"Wen?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I was wondering when you will realize that," he murmured then kissed my temple.

I could hear Charlie asking Stella what she think we were doing now and Stella answering "Guess, Charlie". I chuckled, then pulled a little away from Wen and nodded that I was ready.

"All right, you can come out now," Wen gave them the signal.

All three doors flung open at the exact same time. Stella was the fastest; she jumped over the headboard of the sofa and landed between us. Mo was the second screaming "Finally!" while she pulled us into a bear hug. Charlie and Scott joined them a second later and we were squeezed into the couch by the whole Lemonade Mouth. But I didn't mind. It was just natural to share my happiness with them.

"Guys, guys, we need to celebrate!" Stella exclaimed. "We need a gallon of lemonade!" And with that she jumped to the phone to call the room service.

Lemonade. It was the cause of everything good in my life. The band. Our carreer. Wen.

Of course we needed to celebrate with lemonade.

* * *

><p><strong>As I read that through again before posting I seemed to find certain similarities with my other Lemonade Mouth fanfiction. Let's just say it is because of my signature writing style rather than the lack of creativity… :)<strong>

**Anyway, I'm all for reviews. Please let me know if you liked my story. You can also write me if you didn't like it but then I will be sad… :(**


End file.
